


Honeymoon #2

by AbbyWard



Series: Honeymoon [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWard/pseuds/AbbyWard





	1. BPOV

This is Edward and Bella's second time together. Breaking Dawn chapter 6.

Honeymoon #2 Bella's POV

((((((((((part in brackets is copied from Breaking Dawn)))))))))))

The sun shone down on me as I lay on the sand. The waves washed against the beach. A cool breeze tickled my skin. I had finally convinced Edward to give me a day off from his activities on the island. We had lain in the sun all morning, just relaxing. Every now and again one of us would roll over to the other for a kiss. Sometimes we would talk, mostly about our future. We discussed what we would like to do together, where we wanted to live.

Edward had gone to the house to make me some lunch. I sat up and rolled over to watch for his return. I loved watching my husband, especially in the sun. The diamond sparkle of his skin was beautiful. His muscles, rippling as he moved, were perfect. His tousled bronze hair, blowing in the breeze was stunning. His smile was dazzling. I felt that if I had ever dreamed of having a husband one day, there was no way I could have dreamed someone so perfect.

I gaped as he walked across the sand to me. He had removed his shorts. I hadn't realised how sexy he would be undressed, under the full sun. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't stop looking at him, drinking his splendour with my eyes. I felt like I was watching a TV commercial for a paradise beach resort, which only beautiful people would go to, which I shouldn't even dream of visiting. But I was there, on a beach in paradise, with the most beautiful person in the world, ever. And he was smiling and gazing at me as if I were his prize, as if he was the lucky one.

He came to me and set down the plate of food. I didn't even look to see what it was, I was mesmerised by Edward. I rolled over as he came closer and lay beside me. Just before he lay flat I put an arm under him and pulled myself to him, fitting my body against his. He smiled my favourite smile and we kissed passionately, his tongue tracing around my lips. With one hand he held me close while the other gently and slowly rubbed down my side to my thigh. He pulled my leg up and over his hips, not breaking the kiss.

((((((((((When I awoke in the dark, it was with shock. The dream had been so very real ... so vivid, so sensory ... I gasped aloud, now, disorientated by the dark room. Only a second ago, it seemed, I had been under the brilliant sun.  
'Bella?' Edward whispered, his arms tight around me, shaking me gently. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?'  
'Oh,' I gasped again. Just a dream. Not real. To my utter astonishment, tears overflowed from my eves without warning, gushing down my face.  
'Bella!' he said – louder, alarmed now. 'What's wrong?' He wiped the tears from my hot cheeks with cold, frantic fingers, but others followed.  
'It was only a dream.' I couldn't contain the low sob that broke in my voice. The senseless tears were disturbing, but I couldn't get control of the staggering grief that gripped me. I wanted so badly for the dream to be real.  
'It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here.' He rocked me back and forth, a little too fast to soothe. 'Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real.'  
'Not a nightmare.' I shook my head, scrubbing the back of my hand against my eyes. 'It was a good dream.' My voice broke again.  
'Then why are you crying?' he asked, bewildered.  
'Because I woke up,' I wailed, wrapping my arms around his neck in a chokehold and sobbing into his throat.  
He laughed once at my logic, but the sound was tense with concern.  
'Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths.'  
'It was so real.' I cried. 'I wanted it to be real.'  
'Tell me about it,' he urged. 'Maybe that will help.'  
'We were on the beach ...' I trailed off, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at his anxious angel's face, dim in the darkness. I stared at him broodingly as the unreasonable grief began to ebb.  
'And?' he finally prompted.  
I blinked the tears out of my eyes, torn. 'Oh, Edward ...'  
'Tell me, Bella,' he pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in my voice.  
But I couldn't. Instead I clutched my arms around his neck again and locked my mouth with his feverishly. It wasn't desire at all – it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff.  
He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding me away, grasping my shoulders.  
'No, Bella,' he insisted, looking at me as if he was worried that I'd lost my mind.  
My arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. He was right – I must be crazy.  
He stared at me with confused, anguished eyes.  
'I'm s-s-s-orry,' I mumbled.  
But he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest.  
'I can't, Bella, I can't!' His moan was agonized.  
'Please,' I said, my plea muffled against his skin. 'Please, Edward?'  
I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan.  
And we began where my dream had left off.))))))))))

He pulled my leg up and over his hips, not breaking the kiss, rolling until I was lying on top of him. He broke off the kiss and explored my jaw with his lips, leaving me gasping for air. One arm snaked around my waist, holding me tight on top of him. The other clamped around my chin, holding it up as he ran his lips up and down my neck. I twisted my hands in his hair as he found my lips again. His sweet scent filled my head and I lost myself in the moment.

He rolled us over and started flicking his tongue down my body. His touch was no longer cold, it burned with my desire. Every part of me that he touched felt like it was bursting into flame. His tongue was like a propane torch on my skin. His hands followed his tongue, moving down my sides, leaving trails of fire that should have lit the bed on fire.

He kept licking till he was at my tummy button. Here he changed to burning hot kisses, down and down into the source of my yearning. The last place he kissed was my clitoris. I was already turned on and his touch made me gasp. He pulled back and looked up at me, studying my reactions. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed the same place again. Then he gently licked it. He was pleased by my reaction – I was breathing deeply, willing him to continue and he did, until I had an orgasm. I could feel the tension growing as he licked, licking in that one spot over and over, slow and fast. He slipped a finger into me as well, rubbing the walls of my vagina, looking for my g-spot. I could no longer control my body. My back arched, my hands balled into fists and a moan escaped from my lips. The sensation rippling from between my between my legs, over my skin and through my entire body, seemed to last forever.

Finally it finished. I was left feeling euphoric, exhilarated, and elated. I reached down to Edward and pulled his face up to mine for a kiss. We lay still for a minute while my heart rate slowed, he rested his head on my chest, listening. But we both wanted more. Leisurely he traced a circle around one of my nipples, through the lace covering it, until it hardened.

Our breathing raced again. He raised his head and our lips crushed together. Suddenly I found myself sitting on top of him, our lips welded together. As we kissed his hands tenderly rubbed down my back to my hips. He grabbed hold of my hips and gently lifted me up and down his body, so I was sitting over his shaft. He let go of me with one hand to reach down and hold his penis. Softly he rubbed his knob on my inner thighs, moving slowly upwards, driving me crazy.

I could not stand the teasing any longer. I untangled my hands from his hair and pulled back from the kiss. He was just opening his eyes. I reached down and took his cold, hard penis in my own hand while he watched me, smiling. I quickly slid down onto him, I was so wet from my orgasm, and his eyes rolled back into his head. I put all my weight onto it, grinding it further into myself. He groaned with pleasure as I started gasping, his penis stimulating my g-spot. He reached up to fondle my breasts but found my minuscule bra in the way. He wrapped his strong fingers around the delicate lace and ripped the bra off me. With no obstacles to stop him he sat up and licked my right nipple while he kneaded my other breast.

He decided to take over and rolled us gently over until he was suspended above me. Slowly he started moving in and out of me. I could feel the ridges of his penis rubbing inside me. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around the back of his thighs, pulling him deeper inside me with each thrust.

For a long time we stayed like this, joined together, rocking gently to our own beat. He stared into my eyes, using slow, controlled movements, tensing and relaxing his muscles as he moved inside me. I stared into his eyes, concentrating on remembering to breathe as I enjoyed the waves of sensations coming from between my legs.

It was as if we were reading each other's mind, communicating through our eyes. I could see him thinking how perfect this moment was. Two people, moving as one, giving everything to each other as only man and woman loving together can. I could see the devotion and love he felt for me. I could see how he would love me unconditionally, totally, and completely.

Just as I was about to reach up to kiss him he lowered his head to meet my lips. As the kiss intensified our breathing sped up. I could feel another orgasm coming.

Edward must also have been coming to his climax. He moaned into my lips then suddenly broke off the kiss. He lowered his face to my throat and gently sucked my skin between his lips. I brought my knees up as close to my face as I could, meaning his penis was penetrating even deeper and he reached his orgasm. Waves of heat washed over my skin as I clenched myself, squeezing his penis with all my strength. I could feel it moving inside of me as he ejaculated. It felt so amazing I also reached my orgasm, my body was suddenly an inferno.

After we both finished I relaxed my legs and Edward rolled off me. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep feeling totally satisfied. I would always have my Edward, my love, my husband. He would always chase away my troubles and save me from my worries. That night the only dream I had was more of a memory – a dream that came true.


	2. EPOV

This is Edward and Bella's second time together. Breaking Dawn chapter 6.

Honeymoon #2 Edward's POV

(((((Some dialogue copied from Breaking Dawn.)))))

I lay on the bed waiting for Bella to finish in the bathroom. I had an uneasy feeling about what she was up to in there. I could hear her moving about, breathing. Every now and then I could hear her take a deep breath as if to calm herself. Tonight she had not tried to convince me to sleep with her. That made me worried.

Every night since the first night she had tried. At first it was easy to resist. Her bruises from the first time were still visible on her beautiful pale skin. The white lingerie she tried to lure me with made the bruises more obvious. Her attempts at persuasion did not sway me either. She had tried reasoning with me, but I was secure in my own reasoning. She had tried pleading and tantrums. Resistance was easy. I was not going to endanger her life again. It could wait until she was immortal and not so breakable. Well, I could wait. I had waited 100 years to find love, a couple more weeks or months wait for sex – simple. Bella on the other hand could not. Exhaustion was my only ally. While she slept I planned what we could do to wear her out the next day. Luckily despite being on an island there were plenty of distractions. By night all she had energy to do was eat and go to bed. One night she couldn't even manage that, falling asleep at the table, almost in her spaghetti bolognaise.

Now, a week later, the bruises were diminishing. The lingerie was also diminishing. Each night she wore less and less and my self-control became weaker and weaker. Last night after her futile pleading she wore a pink silk bra and panty set, tiny and stunning. The only way I was able to keep my composure was by thinking of sea turtles. But I almost lost it when that reminded me of the bikinis she had worn – almost as small as the lingerie. Fortunately she was so tired she fell asleep in my arms instantly. I wish I had stopped Alice packing Bella's bags. I should have known Alice would get carried away with her ideas about what should be worn on a honeymoon – learnt from tacky chick-flick movies. Or did she have a vision of this? Of course she would take Bella's side in the argument, so irritating.

Bella took a deep, slow breath and opened the bathroom door. My mind was blank for a split second. My beautiful wife, who looked amazing even in sweat pants and t-shirt, was wearing the sexiest lingerie ever. A tiny black lace bra, tiny black lace g-string and tiny sheer black skirt. Her white skin glowed in the moonlight coming through the bedroom window. There was a slight trace of pink in her cheeks. She was stunning, dazzling, and spectacular. Quickly I composed my face, but not quickly enough. Bella saw my expression and undermined my self-control further with a twirl.  
'What do you think?' she asked. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to give away how much she was turning me on, or how fragile my self-control was around her almost naked body.  
I cleared my throat. 'You look beautiful. You always do.' I settled for, conveying my regard for her loveliness, not that of the lingerie.  
She understood and said, 'thanks,' just a little sourly and climbed onto the bed next to me. I pulled her close, making sure she was too close for me to see much of her body. Unfortunately this meant her warm skin was pressed to my cold skin, no barrier of clothing, except my boxer-briefs and her miniscule lingerie. The electricity that flowed between us was intense.  
Before I could decide how to calm myself down Bella spoke. 'I'll make you a deal,' she said. I could hear the sleep in her voice. She shouldn't be awake for much longer, then I would have all night to reign in my self-control.  
'I will not make any deals with you,' I replied. We had made many deals in the last year. I loved giving her things but our last deal did not have a happy outcome, and it was still not complete. I foolishly agreed to sleep with her after we got married and before she became immortal. This had not gone well. I will not give her anything until I have changed her. Then she can have anything, everything.  
'You haven't even heard what I'm offering,' she complained. But I had everything I could ever want: Bella – my wife, together, and soon together forever. She did not need to give me anything more to make me happy.  
'It doesn't matter,' I told her.  
She didn't put up much of a fight. She must have realised I was resolved. She just sighed and said, 'dang it. And I really wanted ... oh well.' I rolled my eyes, it can't have been that important to her.

She closed her eyes and yawned. Finally she was drifting off to sleep. I now had about 9 hours to lie here with my beautiful wife, thinking. Thinking about our life together. Thinking about how lucky I was to have Bella as my own. Thinking about how we would have endless time together as soon as she became immortal. Thinking about how I finally had everything I had been wanting.

Thinking about how Bella wanted something, and I was denying her. I had to ask. I would be unable to survive the night not knowing.

'All right. What is it you want?' I asked. I wondered what it could be. In the last week all she had wanted was sex but it seemed she had given up on that tonight. Her lingerie had failed. Maybe she wanted to go home so I could change her and we could get on with our life.  
'Well, I was thinking,' she started. 'I know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me.' She wanted to go to college. This was new. I thought she was desperate to be changed, now that the rest of our deal was complete. I was even anticipating when I would change her, looking forward to having a less breakable partner. Now she was quoting my argument when I was trying to delay her transformation. I wonder what brought on this reversal of our positions. 'Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet,' she continued. Yes he would. He was already so proud of Bella for getting accepted to the Dartmouth program. He spent a week telling everyone he met his daughter was going to an Ivy League college. 'Sure, it might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still ... eighteen, nineteen. It's really not such a big difference. It's not like I'm going to get crow's feet in the next year.'  
I couldn't believe it. Bella, after putting up such a fight to become immortal, agreeing to marry me when that was so abhorrent to her, wanted to delay it. Suddenly I knew what had changed, why she had changed her point of view so dramatically. I realised she had not given up on getting me to sleep with her. She had changed tactics. She had settled on the one deal that would tempt me the most. But I thought differently now. A month ago I would have possibly said yes. I would have slept with her to delay the end of her life, becoming a vampire. I would have been able to avoid all the angst that came with our wedding. But now we were married and I couldn't be happier. I believed she was happy too, despite being a teenage bride. But in a corner of my mind I still wanted her to stay human.  
I could not sleep with her. Even if her injuries the first time had not been awful, I could not do it again. This time it could be worse. This time I might kill her. I would not sleep with her.  
I would also not change her until she was ready. This stalemate could continue for a long time, how long could I resist? This was not fair. She was testing me, manipulating me, and she was doing it with the help of some very tempting lingerie; I couldn't imagine what would come next in her arsenal. Why did she have to be so difficult?  
'Why are you doing this to me?' I demanded angrily. 'Isn't it enough without all of this?' I grabbed a handful of her tiny skirt. Bella looked worried for a moment so I lightened my tone. 'It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you.' I was decided, I had changed my mind, I was going to bite her, and I was happy to do it, now. I was not going to change my mind again. Tempting me with sex, even with the lingerie, was not going to work.  
'I want to go to college,' Bella said, a weak attempt to sway me when she knew I was decided.  
'No you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's worth hurting you,' I replied firmly. She could not argue with that. She could not convince me to have sex when I believed I would hurt her, possibly kill her, and she knew it.  
'But I do want to go. Well it's not college as much as it's that I want – I want to be human a little while longer.' There it was, my wish, now her wish: staying human. But I didn't wish it anymore. I had amended my wish for her, only to have her amend hers on me.  
I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to calm myself. 'You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?'  
Finally she gave up the pretext of college. 'Yes but ... well, I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before.'  
'What's that?' I asked, wanting her to say it out loud. Admit that she wanted sex.  
But she wouldn't. 'Guess' she said as she stretched herself up to kiss me, showing me. Trying to tempt me. I kissed her back, careful not to encourage her. I pulled her away from me and hugged her to my chest.  
'You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones.' I laughed at this, trying to lighten the mood. I hoped that she would feel the same when she was no longer human too.  
'That's the whole point, Edward. I like this part of being human. I don't want to give it up yet. I don't want to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me.' She yawned and I smiled at her.

'You're tired. Sleep, love.' I started humming the lullaby I had composed for her when we first met.  
'I wonder why I'm so tired. That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything,' she said, seeing through my carefully calculated plan. I laughed and continued the lullaby. 'For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better.' This surprised me. I hadn't heard her talk in her sleep all week. I used to sit captivated by her while she slept, waiting for her to speak, waiting to hear what she was dreaming: the closest I ever came to hearing what she thought.  
'You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you were slipping into a coma,' I replied. She did not actually snore but I wasn't going to admit that I would think about turning the light on, or talk to her, just to check.  
'I haven't been tossing? That's weird. Usually I'm all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting.'  
'You've been having nightmares?' I was worried. What could be frightening her so much?  
'Vivid ones. They make me so tired.' She yawned, emphasising her point. 'I can't believe I haven't been babbling about them all night,' she said.  
I wanted to protect her. But nightmares are outside my scope of knowledge. I have not slept for 100 years, let alone had nightmares, and I cannot remember any from my life before.

'What are they about?' I had to ask, even though I didn't want her to have to relive them just to tell me. I had to know what was upsetting her in case there was a chance I could help.  
'Different things – but the same, you know, because of the colors.'  
'Colors?' I was confused. I thought nightmares would be dark, monochrome, full of shadows. Not colourful. What was scary about colors, except maybe red – blood.  
'It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know I am. With these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier.'  
'What is frightening you?' I asked, still perplexed.  
She shivered slightly and said, 'mostly ...' She stopped to think about her answer. Or did she stop to censor what she wanted to say? 'The Volturi,' she finished.  
I hugged her tight. I wanted her to know she was safe, that I would never let any of the Volturi near her. None of my family would allow them anywhere near her. Alice was on the lookout for decisions to visit us to check on Bella. She had already derailed Caius's decision to come, just a couple of days ago, by sending a wedding announcement. 'They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be immortal soon, and they'll have no reason.' I rubbed her arm, trying to relax her tense muscles. But it didn't help. I looked down at her face and her expression of misery. I didn't know she was so worried. I had to change her soon, she needn't feel this anguish.  
'What can I do to help?' I asked, knowing already the only solution to Volturi nightmares. Knowing that the way Bella now felt about being immortal meant she would not accept this solution, just to end nightmares.  
'They're just dreams, Edward' she said casually, trying to stop me worrying.  
'Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away,' I suggested. I had noticed before that my humming calmed her.  
'They're not all bad. Some are nice. So ... colourful. Underwater, with the fish and the coral. It all seems like it's really happening – I don't know that I'm dreaming. Maybe this island is the problem. It's really bright here.'  
'Do you want to go home?' I asked, hoping that she would not want to. I was enjoying some of the best moments of my existence here on this island. Returning to Forks would mean facing things I would happily put off for a while longer.  
'No. No, not yet. Can't we stay awhile longer?'  
Relieved, I said, 'we can stay as long as you want, Bella.'  
'When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before.'  
I sighed. She hadn't forgotten our previous conversation. I hummed her lullaby again as she drifted off to sleep.

She slept soundly as she had done for the last week. I had been confident that this meant she was tired and therefore not able to push her sexual agenda, which made me happy. Now I was not happy. She was having nightmares. Nightmares about the Volturi. I could understand the fear. She had faced the powerful, terrifying Volturi as a human, knowing their strength, might and abilities, knowing how vulnerable she herself was. They had threatened her: death or immortality. I also knew I had had a part in creating her fear. I had refused to make her immortal for a long time, even after the Volturi's threat.  
But she wouldn't have to worry for much longer. I had changed my mind, we had made a deal. Marriage, done. Sex, done. Next: immortality, as soon as we returned home.  
I gazed at her face, wondering what was going on behind the angelic countenance. I wished I could help her not have nightmares, influence her sleep time fantasies, make them all colourful, happy dreams.  
I thought about what I would like to dream about if I could. I would dream about our future. How our life would be after Bella's transformation, after her newborn years. We could go to Dartmouth for real eventually. We could travel together. We could visit every city in the world, with our eternity together. I would be happy forever. I never believed I would find happiness, at least not of this kind.

My visions of my ultimate happiness were interrupted by Bella rolling slightly away from me. I could see her whole body stretched out on the bed. Her soft cheek was resting on my outstretched arm. Her arms were lying beside her, one pressed along my side. One breast was almost falling out of her bra cup. The edge of her areola was just showing. Her legs slightly apart.  
I quickly looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't look at her body. For a couple of hours I translated the Battle Hymn of the Republic into various different languages, a trick I had learnt from Alice, to distract myself.  
Finally I became calm again. I looked down at my beautiful wife. Her face was slightly tilted up to mine. Her eyes shut, eyelashes gently resting on her slightly pink cheeks. Her mouth was relaxed, lips slightly apart. I loved every aspect of her. I was the luckiest man in the universe. I would do anything for her. If she asked for anything I would give it to her.

I suddenly felt guilty knowing this wasn't true. She had asked for sex and I denied her. I tried to convince her, and myself, that she was being unreasonable, that I had to protect her from herself, from her misguided desires. But that is all she wanted. I would have given her everything I had, my money, my car, everything, if she just asked for that. But she didn't want anything but sex.  
But I knew I was right. I could not and would not grant her wish. I could wait and she would have to wait until she was immortal. It would only take a couple of years for her to feel like sex again, until she was no longer a newborn. We could wait.  
But a small piece of my mind was doubtful. I loved to give her what she wanted. I loved to give her everything I could. It wondered if Bella would wear me down eventually, find a new tactic to convince me to give in.

Suddenly Bella gasped, she was awake. She lay there blinking her eyes in the darkness. 'Bella? Are you alright, sweetheart?' I whispered, not wanting to startle her. I shook her gently as I held her tight, letting her know I was there protecting her, and ready if she needed me.  
'Oh,' she gasped. She did not tell me what was wrong. I did not know what to do to help her. Suddenly tears started rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingertips, trying to get rid of them, but they just kept falling.  
'Bella! What's wrong?' I called to her, worried that she was not speaking, not responding to me. Not telling me the source of her grief, not even moving to wipe the tears away.  
'It was only a dream,' she finally responded, her voice broke as she spoke. She had another nightmare. I wish I could protect her from them but all I could do was be here after to comfort her. I started rocking her in my arms.  
'It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here. Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real.'

I tried to calm her, tried to say something to stop the tears, tried to let her know I was there for her.  
'Not a nightmare,' she replied, shaking her head and rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. 'It was a good dream,' she tried to be convincing, tried to stop me worrying about her, but her voice broke again.  
'Then why are you crying?' I asked  
'Because I woke up,' she wailed and wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my throat.  
I laughed at this. It must have been a good dream to provoke such a reaction. Maybe it was similar to the thoughts I had been having as she slept. We had been so synchronised over the last week I was surprised we could not actually read each other's minds, how I wished I could.  
There were still tears rolling down her face. She was still upset. 'Everything's alright, Bella. Take deep breaths,' I tried to sooth her.  
'It was so real,' she cried. 'I wanted it to be real.'  
'Tell me about it,' I suggested. 'Maybe that will help.'  
'We were on the beach ...' she started, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at me. But she didn't continue. She stared into my eyes. I waited patiently for her to continue.  
'And?' I finally prompted.  
She blinked to clear her tear-filled eyes and said, 'oh, Edward ...'  
'Tell me, Bella,' I pleaded as I registered the pain in her tone. I wished she would just tell me what happened, so we could talk it through, so I could help her recover.  
But she didn't. Instead she clutched her arms around my neck again and kissed me. I was surprised by the mood change for a moment and kissed her back but I needed to know what was wrong with her. I pushed her away from my by her shoulders. 'No, Bella,' I said and she gave in, dropping her arms to her side. Then the tears started, washing her cheeks again.  
I stared at her, confused. Her mood swings were so sudden, grief, lust and back to grief in moments. She was still desperate for sex. Suddenly it hit me, she must have had a dream about it. Then she woke up to me, her atrocious husband who would only deny her every attempt. I felt as if I was in my dream now, married to Bella, our endless existence stretching before us. I would cry too if I woke now to find it was just a dream  
'I'm s-s-s-orry,' she mumbled. I could not stand the sight of Bella so upset. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I was scared. My mind was wavering, Bella was wearing me down this time, she had found the tactic that would make me give in: tears, sadness, anguish.  
'I can't, Bella, I can't!' I tried to tell her and myself as well.  
'Please,' she said into my chest. 'Please, Edward?' the wobble in her voice was my downfall. I could no longer hurt her, not even to protect her from herself.  
I put a finger under her chin, lifted it till our lips could meet. Her lips were warm and soft, her scent filled my head with sweetness. I had to give in, not just to her but to my own body. I could not fight this, I surrendered with a groan.

I pulled her on top of me, kissing her while my mind warred. A rational part of me still said I shouldn't be doing this. It was flashing images of Bella's body after our first time together. The bruises. But the rest of me just thumbed its nose, there was no stopping now. I was worn down, defeated, and beaten. With the consequences so attractive I couldn't help but enjoy my routed self-control and bask in the glory of the moment. Unfortunately my rational thoughts fought back, showing me pictures of Bella dead – when I found her in the ballet theatre, almost dead, and what I had imagined her to look like when I was told she jumped off a cliff.  
I broke off our kiss as I began to panic. I could kill her. But I couldn't stop. I kissed her jaw, breathing her scent, drawing it deep into me, feeling the burn. The burn spread. The hot contact of her skin on mine, her scent burning my throat, warmed my entire body.  
I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and held her to me. I held her chin in the other hand as I ran my lips and nose up and down her neck. Suddenly I realised what I was doing. I was preparing myself to bite her, to taste her. I had lost control.  
The rational part of my mind rose up and staged a coup in my head. I raised my head up and kissed her on the lips. This was the only thing I could do while I gained my self-composure. Bella twisted her hands in my hair as we kissed, oblivious to the battle raging in my head.  
I reached up slowly with my right hand to grip on to the headboard, looking for something solid and strong to steady myself with. This worked well. Concentrating on the solid stillness of the wood meant I could reign in my almost uncontrollable urges and direct my passion fuelled strength onto something less breakable than my wife. Unfortunately being a vampire means superhuman strength and the wood pulverised beneath my fingers. I didn't care though; I had found what I needed to do to get through this. To get Bella through this unharmed.  
I was free from my negative thoughts. Joyous in the knowledge that I could give my love what she desired without endangering her life. I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to finally do everything I could to please Bella, now that I didn't have to worry about doing anything.

I rolled her over so she was lying flat on the bed. Her skin was hot under my hands, burning through my skin, warming my cold body. I wanted to imbibe the warmth coming off her body so I licked down her chest, down her stomach, down to her tummy button. Here I changed to kissing and kept travelling down. I was going to keep going down until I found the spot which pleased her the most. I was wanting to give her everything I could provide to fuel her sexual pleasure.  
I heard her gasp as I kissed her clitoris. I had found the place. I stopped and looked up at her face. She was staring down at me her face slightly shocked. I leant in and kissed the same spot again then licked it. She enjoyed this, a lot. Her breathing became heavier and quicker. I continued to lick in the same spot, listening as her breathing began to come in gasps, watching as she clutched at the sheets.  
I loved watching what I could do to her. I loved that I could incite that sort of reaction. Quickly I scanned my memory for any information I had read that could work even better. I slipped a finger into her and searched for her g-spot, I remembered reading that it is typically located one to three inches up the front vaginal wall and is a very sensitive area. I must have found it because Bella arched her back and moaned with pleasure. Her clitoris was a hard lump under my tongue. Her muscles clenched nine times around my finger and I could feel moisture building inside of her. Her skin reddened all over her body and I could see her heartbeat pulsing.  
After half a minute she finished and reached for me. I crawled up to lay next to her and kiss her. She lay there, panting, a grin on her face, while her heart stopped pounding. I lay my ear on her chest to listen to the slowing rhythm.  
As it slowed I reached up and ran my finger around the nipple on the breast in front of my face. It quickly went hard with my touch, straining up under the lace covering it. Her heartbeat and breathing picked up again. I looked up at her and our lips met. I flipped over and sat her on my stomach, not breaking from the kiss. I ran my hands down her soft, luscious skin to her hips. I took hold of her hips and positioned her above my erection. I wanted her to take charge, do to me what she wished, take advantage of my desire for her. I reached down and rubbed my penis on her thighs, slowly tempting her with it.  
She accepted the invitation. She let go of my hair and reached down to take over. I opened my eyes to enjoy the view, smiling as she took me in her hand. With speed I didn't expect she slid down over my penis. Her wetness slipping over my penis, her vagina tight around my shaft. My eyes rolled back in my head with the pleasure, the heat washed over my body, from her heat source to the tips of my fingers. As she pushed down on me forcing more heat waves over my body my hand found the headboard again and another chunk of wood disintegrated under my grip. Her gasping only made this more amazing. I wanted to pleasure her more. I reached up to stimulate her nipples but was thwarted by her lingerie. I took the delicate lace in two hands and ripped it off her body, exposing her beautiful pert breasts, nipples standing out hard. I sat up to lick a nipple and fondled the other breast.  
Slowly and gently I rolled us over so I could move. My penis was crying out for the friction created from sliding in and out of her. It felt so good, better than drinking blood, better than drinking Bella's blood.  
As I started rocking myself above her, Bella grabbed my thighs. Our movement synchronised. With every thrust I made she pulled me a little more, further into herself.  
I stared into her eyes. I read the devotion, the yearning, the love she felt for me. I could see she was ecstatic that she was having her wish fulfilled. I watched her entrust herself to me, communicating her confidence in me to pleasure her without hurting her. I loved her unconditionally, totally and completely.  
I leant down to kiss her lips, the kiss intensified and I felt the pressure building inside of me. I reached up to the head board, stretching upwards, pushing myself deep inside Bella. I broke off the kiss as I moaned in happiness and another piece of the headboard crumbled.  
I moved my hand to another, intact part of the headboard and lowered my mouth to her neck. Keeping my lips over my teeth, my self-control at a new peak thanks to the headboard, I gently sucked her skin into my mouth. I didn't even have to destroy more of the headboard. I could hold her skin in my mouth without any temptation to bite down. I was ecstatic. I was in heaven, no longer afraid of my potential to hurt her.  
Bella lifted her legs higher, my penis penetrated deeper delving into her inflamed depths, I reached my climax. As the waves shot through me I felt like I was on fire, as if a propane torch had been applied to my bones. The heat coming off Bella's body as she had another orgasm fuelled the fire.  
After we both finished I rolled off her and pulled her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep, smiling.

For hours I lay holding her. All I could do was grin like a maniac. I had found a new level of self-control, letting myself explore new levels of intimacy with my wife while still retaining perfect control. All I could think was 'yes, I did it.'  
As the sun rose I gently moved so I could inspect Bella's skin for damage. I thought I had done well, I had been able to be in command of my strength, and I had limited the damage to the poor headboard. But I had to check to corroborate my hopes, to sanction my celebrations. I had to repeat my examination several times in disbelief, disbelief that there wasn't one new mark on her pale, glowing skin.  
With the smile plastered across my face again I stretched my arms above me, tucked them behind my head and waited for my gorgeous, perfect wife to wake up.

After sleeping for 12 hours she finally woke. She tried to keep her breathing even, as if she was still asleep. I stared up at the ceiling as I waited for her to be ready to admit to being awake, waited until I could share my celebrations with her.  
Finally she sat up on one elbow and looked at me. 'How much trouble am I in?' she whispered, expecting me to be angry that she seduced me.  
'Heaps,' I said, teasing. I looked at her and grinned to let her off the hook. I was not angry, far from it.  
She sighed. 'I am sorry. I didn't mean ... Well, I don't know what that was last night,' she said, shaking her head. I hoped she meant her behaviour after waking up, the sex I hoped was self-explanatory. She never told me what caused her tears.  
'You never did tell me what your dream was about,' I reminded her.  
'I guess I didn't – but I sort of showed you what it was about.' She laughed.  
'Oh,' I replied. I was right. She had a sex dream. 'Interesting,' I added.  
'It was a very good dream,' she murmured. It was a very good wakening too, I added to myself, reflecting on the sex. I wished now I could dream too, I would dream about us having sex too.  
'Am I forgiven?' she asked when I didn't reply.  
I wanted to say 'of course'. But I also didn't want to let her off the hook for attacking me, even if it had turned out so well. 'I'm thinking about it,' I settled for.  
She sat up and fell straight back to the pillows. 'Whoa ... head rush,' she said. I took her in my arms, trying to keep her on the bed with me.  
'You slept for a long time. Twelve hours,' I said.  
'Twelve?' she asked. As she spoke she flexed her muscles and stretched, as if she was checking for injuries.  
'Is the inventory complete?' I teased, unable to fell upset that she felt the need to do this.  
She nodded, embarrassed I had caught her and said, 'the pillows all appear to have survived.'  
'Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your, er, nightgown,' I replied, gesturing to the scraps of lace jumbled across the foot of the bed.  
'That's too bad, I liked that one.'  
'I did, too,' I replied. I liked that lingerie set a lot. I wished it would be able to put in another appearance.  
'Where there any other casualties?' she asked.  
'I have to buy Esme a new bed frame,' I said as I glanced at the ravaged headboard.


End file.
